The Irresistible Ms Swan
by UnaRJ
Summary: Single fatherhood is the last thing Emmett expected. As he and his son begin their new life together, Ms Swan is the driving force behind their new found confidence.Is he hoping for too much? O/S written for the Back2SkoolUNFmett Contest EmPOV AH/OOC/M
1. Chapter 1

**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

**Title: **The Irresistible Ms Swan

**Author(s): **UnaRJ

**Catregory (AU, canon, AH other): **AH

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight but I love to play with the characters

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

As I walked down the hallway, lined with brass hooks, set at waist level, I smiled at the forgotten coats and lunch packs that were scattered here and there. That was something my mom used to chide me for; leaving something behind at the end of the day. I remember she used to say that I would loose my head if it weren't fixed to my shoulders. The first few times she said that, I worried that somehow the glue would come unstuck.

As I approached the door, I quickly checked my watch. I was on time. Four thirty. I wasn't sure why but the last few weeks I'd turned up for these appointments, I felt kind of nervous. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. Everything seemed to be going really well.

When we first moved here, to be close to mom and dad, I wasn't sure if we would stay. In just a few short months our world had been turned upside down. The word 'why' figured in every sentence for weeks; for both of us.

I certainly didn't know the answers. The only person who could give the answers, to all of our questions, was not there and as far as I knew, would never be again. Very quickly I went through all the emotions of denial, anger and finally acceptance.

Denial lasted a month. Mom and dad knew that there was something going on but I couldn't even face it myself, let alone tell them the truth. Mother's are amazing creatures. Well, my one certainly is. She turned up on the doorstep, unnannounced. I should have known better than to not tell her straight away, but I thought if I did, then it was like I'd given up and the reality of our situation would be exactly that. Reality.

From that day on, mom took charge. It took another month to convice me that I should move house and be closer to them, so that I had all the support I needed on my doorstep. I was thankful I did because by that time the anger had set in. Mom knew that. She was there when I needed to get away and go down to the gym for a few hours at a time. Thank God that's out of my system now. I was like a bear with a sore head for what seemed like weeks. I reined it it when I was at home, just giving one worded answers in order to keep a lid on it. Deep and meaningfuls were not something I could cope with at the time.

Mom kept everything as normal as possible for Tom. He's only seven, so he was her priority, while I got my head together. A seven year old can't even begin to understand the hurtful things that adults can do to each other. When he's older and he wants to know the truth, then that'll be the time to tell him. As honestly as possible. Without the bitterness.

As I reached the door. I took a deep breath, trying to still my heart a little. _I'm beginning to think that I may as well give up on that one._

I reached out my hand and knocked on the door sharply. There was no sound from the other side of the door. Not even a chair scraping against the floor. I peeked through the small window, in the door. There was no sign of her. I mentally checked the appointment details again. _Friday, four thirty. Both correct. _I knocked again.

She came into view, walking towards the door from the back of the room. I sighed to myself, watching her smooth down her blue blouse and tight, black skirt. Her delicate hands skimming over her body. Her long brown hair held up in a ponytail by a large clip. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear; an all too familiar habit of hers.

As she opened the door I automatically smiled and nodded to greet her.

"Mr. McCarty. Please come in." Her voice was like a giant band-aid, holding me together. Since our last meeting on Monday, it's been hard not think about her. It certainly doesn't help when Tom talks about her all the time. _I'm quite sure that he has a crush on her. Let's be honest, what seven year old boy wouldn't?_

She gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. I gave a quick nod and headed for it. I tried to relax as much as I could, watching her as she walked over to her chair. She had those damn heels on again. Her legs looked like they would go on forever. She stood for a moment, behind her desk as if she was looking for something. My eyes travelled from her hairline down to the top of her thighs and back up again in one swift movement. Finally my eyes rested on her face. She glanced at me from under her lashes as she sat down. _Those big brown eyes of hers look like they're hiding all sorts of secrets and her luscious pouty, cherry red lips, will be the only way to find out what those secrets are._

The first meeting we had, before Tom started school, I explained to her the reason for our move. She assured me that Tom would be her priority. She would make sure that he settled in, made friends and enjoyed the lessons. I had no doubt that he would enjoy the lessons. On the first day of school, when I collected Tom, all of the children left the classroom beaming. From what Tom said, she had decided that the first day would be devoted to talking about their summer break and the things that they did. Naturally, Tom was fairly quiet about that. He simply told the class that he had recently moved into the area and enjoyed spending more time with his family and taking the rather old, family dog for walks with his Aunt. Kids have a knack of keeping things plain and uncomplicated.

She sat down gracefully, resting her elbows on the arms of her chair.

"Firstly, Mr McCarty." Her voice chimed out, caressing my ears. "Thank you for taking time out in your busy schedule, to attend this meeting. I feel that these meetings have been very productive in helping us to monitor Tom's progress." She added, picking up a book from the top of a pile on her desk and placing it in front of her.

She looked up at me, my cue to speak if I wanted too. I nodded.

"No, thank _you_ Ms Swan for using your valuable time to have these meetings. You know that I'm only too happy to be here." I smiled at her and gained the reaction I now longed for at each meeting. Her warm smile.

"This week has been one of the more successful weeks, so far." As yet I don't think I've heard her begin these meetings with a negative tone. I grinned to myself, knowing that all of Tom's positive behaviour is down to one person. The woman sitting in front of me.

"Tom seems to be taking on board the idea, that his classmates are not as......physically confident and capable as he is. He has become much more considerate towards the girls and appears to be reining in the horseplay with the boys." I nodded to her. Her idea of getting Tom involved in a controlled physical activity, a couple of times a week, seemed to be paying off.

"After your suggestion, I enrolled him in a karate class." I began, looking into her face. "He seems to be enjoying it. The instructor said, that particular form of discipline would be good for him. It should help him to center himself more. Channel his anger." Her eyes seem to linger over my mouth as I spoke. I nervously raked my fingers through my hair. I've been doing that a lot lately. But only during these meetings. It's a habit I had as a child, whenever I felt unsure about something. It seems that old habits die hard.

I noticed that she mimicked my action, only seconds later, as she handed Tom's writing book over to me. I took it and scanned the last two pages. His writing had also improved. He appeared to be taking more care. No doubt making the effort to please Ms Swan and earn her positive feed back.

I looked up from the book, catching her unawares. The hint of a blush came to her cheeks. I had caught her out. I grinned at her and she quickly lowered her eyes as I handed the book back. I looked at her boldly. Her face had given me the assurance, until now, I'd only been able to guess about.

Seconds went by before she spoke again. She shut her eyes a couple of times and took in a deep breath, looking as though she was trying to clear her head. _I'd just love to know what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers. Would she ever tell me? Would I ever get a chance to tell her how I felt about her?_

She stood up, sharply, scraping the floor with the chair legs. I looked up at her a little surprised. _Damn! Does this mean that the meeting is over? _I hesitated in my chair and waited for her to speak.

"Would you like to look at one of his pictures, Mr McCarty?" _God, I wish she wouldn't call me that. The way she says my name is so damn hot! _I gave her a small smile as she walked around her desk and headed for the back of the room. I stayed in my chair for a moment, turning in it, to watch her sashay down the room in those high heels. _She's a vision and probably doesn't even know it._

I took a deep breath, as I stood to follow her, to where she was now standing; at the display board at the back of the room. Pieces of the children's work were neatly displayed, a mixture of pictures and writing, all mounted with care on different coloured card. After scanning the board quickly and finding Tom's work, she pointed to it.

"This is it Mr McCarty. Our theme this month is The Family. At first I thought that it might be a little difficult for him to share about his family, with the class. As you can see he drew a lovely picture of you, his grandparents, his Aunt and Uncle and he didn't forget to include the family dog." She pointed out all the figures in the picture to me and turned to me smiling, obviously proud of his work.

As I looked at the picture, I smiled too. Previous pictures had always included his mother. He couldn't see our family in any other way. Just recently, his creations excluded his mother, more often than not.

"His mother isn't included." I stated, softly. I knew she could hear me. I was bearly standing two feet away from her. I could smell her perfume again. I wanted to look into her face but resisted the temptation and kept my eyes on the picture in front of me.

"No." She replied. "I thought it best not to pursue the reason behind that. He seemed happy enough that the picture, as far as he was concerned, was complete." She added.

He had finally learnt to accept, in some small way, that his mother was not coming back. 'It all takes time', mom said some months ago. I'm just glad that I listened to her.

In no time at all, he had adjusted very well.

Another display board caught my eye, just to the right of where Ms Swan was standing. I reached out to point to another piece of his work. This time a poem, was proudly displayed. My arm brushed against hers.

I shut my eyes for a moment, reacting to the closeness of our bodies. Her smell was more intense this time. It had been a couple of weeks, since we stood this close to each other. Then it was by accident. Today it was not. I inhaled in her scent. Everything seemed to stand still at that moment. Not a word was said. I had completely lost my train of thought. I opened my eyes and looked straight into her chocolate brown, pools. I was standing so close. And I didn't want to move.

Her eyes softened and seemed to darken. Then I realised why. My face was moving towards hers. We were both breathing hard, by this time. Only inches separated us. My outstretched hand slowly moved to the back of her head. I heard her breath hitch as my fingers quickly released her hair from the large clip. For some reason I put the clip in my jeans pocket. As her hair tumbled down in large waves, I trailed my fingers through it. They tingled at the sensation.

The heat in my body began to rise from the pit of my stomach. My heartbeat quickend. She had to know now, what it was she did to me. I half expected her to suddenly realise what was going on and somehow duck out of the way. I certainly wasn't holding her prisoner. I had allowed her time to move away.

She shut her eyes. The flush in her cheeks drawing me to her. As I closed the gap between us, her full lips parted just a fraction. I could no longer hold back. There was no way I could pull back now. If I had any doubts as to what was going on between us these last few weeks, I was in no doubt now, that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I kissed her gently at first. Still giving her the option to walk away. But she didn't move. Either she couldn't or didn't want too. If both those answers applied, I realised then that I had won this flirting game that we'd been playing during each appointment.

I kissed her again and again, silently pleading, to allow the kiss to continue. She answered me, giving me silent permission to continue; her lips parted more this time. The encouragement hit me instantly. I snaked my other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. My heart was pounding in my chest, the beat echoing in my ears. Her hands that had been redundant at her sides, suddenly found employment in my hair. She fisted it, twisting the strands in her fingers, gripping my head and pulling our mouths even closer.

The urgency of her need was sending my mind into overdrive. She opened her mouth, fully and welcomed me in. Her tongue found mine and they deliciously caressed.

She tasted so good. Just as I had imagined, all the weeks we had been meeting in this classroom.

I pulled her head closer to me. She just wasn't close enough for my liking. My hand that had been trailing through her hair, was now firmly placed at the back of her neck. My hand and fingers, gently kneading her warm flesh.

A shiver shot up my spine and I moaned at the feel of it, into her mouth. I stepped forward, forcing her to step back. Another step back and she was up against the wall.

I pressed my body against hers. The softeness of her felt so good. _So damn good. _

It had been months since I kissed a woman let alone held one in my arms. I realised suddenly how much I needed this. For weeks we'd been sitting opposite each other discussing Tom while all the time we'd been looking at each other, sizing each other up, gauging reactions whenever we looked at each other, furtively. Subtle messages being sent back and forth between us. Finally the messages had been delivered and read and now the invitation to take it all one step further, had been issued.

I hoped that my reply was loud and clear. My answer was a resounding yes.

She pulled away from my mouth, panting. I don't know how she did it. She was pressed firmly, up against the wall. There was no room for movement. But suddenly her mouth was gone.

"I really think we need to take this somewhere else, don't you?" She whispered, sending a shiver down me that hit my cock full on. _My God! I'd forgotten how good that felt._

"Somewhere else?" I questioned. I couldn't even think straight. "What have you in mind, Ms Swan." _Fuck, it sounds good to use her name in this new context._

"I take it you won't be missed for a while?" She added, her hot breath fanning towards my mouth. I shut my eyes for a moment, to think.

"No, Tom is with my parents. I won't be missed." I grinned. She grinned back in a most deliciously, tantilising way. She looked down at me, chest level and then up at me again from under her lashes.

She was making my jeans feel extremely uncomfortable and by the look in her eyes, she knew it too.

"I don't feel that a first date is necessary, do you?" She whispered, trailing her fingers down my chest and across my stomach until they rested at my wasitband.

"I actually feel that we've already had twelve dates since the time we've been meeting up. This is our first kiss. I don't think we're rushing things do you?" I whispered nuzzling her cheek.

"Absolutely not, Mr McCarty. My place. Now." She smiled and gripped my waist firmly. My stomach muscles immediately clenched.

I nodded at her instructions, my mind buzzing with anticipation.

I took one step back, she pushed away from the wall and slid passed me, brushing her perfect boobs along my heaving torso, grinning to herself. My eyes followed her body as it swayed down the room. She reached her desk and opened a draw, retrieving her purse. I followed her and stood by the classroom door, reaching out for the handle as she grabbed her jacket from a hook on the wall.

She placed the jacket over her arm and reached for the light switch and flicked it off. I opened the door for her to exit. I had to follow her at a sensible distance. I wanted to walk with her. My hand itched to touch the small of her back as we walked along the empty hallway. We didn't say a word. Her heels were the only noise on the linoneum flooring. They seemed to set the pace of my beating heart.

As we reached the external door, I swiftly moved forward to open it for her, rewarding myself with another chance to inhale her intoxicating fragrance. _That's it; strawberries_.

She nodded to me, pulling out her car keys. My silent instruction to follow. I trotted over to my car, keys in hand. I was in, with the engine running, in a matter of seconds. There was no point in wasting precious time.

She pulled out of her parking space swiftly, in front of me. I could just see her eyes glancing at me via her rearview mirror. I promised myself that this journey would be the last time that there would be so much distance between us, at least for the next few hours.

The journey only took ten minutes. In that time the urgency in my pants was already at Def Com 4.

We reached her apartment block and neatly parked. I retrieved my cell and quickly sent mom a text to say that I would be a little late. I watched her as she stood at the main entrance waiting for me, as I shut my phone. With the car secured, I walked over to her. To my complete surprise she grabbed the front of my button down and pulled me into the lobby, shutting the door behind her. She didn't let go of me.

"First floor. Number five." She said. I nodded. _Wow she's eager! _A smirk came to my face. Our faces were so close.

"Ms Swan, are we a little impatient?" A single eyebrow arched as she looked me in the eyes.

"I can be as impatient as you want me to be." Still gripping my button down, she pulled me to her, our mouths crashing together. No sooner had our tongues touched, she let go of me and was half way up the stairs before I realised what had happened. _Hell, yeah! she's eager. I certainly have no problem with that!_

I followed her, taking the steps two at a time. By the time I reached her door it was already unlocked and she was standing inside, ready to shut the door behind me. As I stepped into her living room, I heard the front door shut with a satisfying thud. I turned to see her standing against the door. Her hair looked wild and her eyes were dark and full of desire.

She pushed herself away from the door and walked over, slowly, to where I was standing. I watched as she reached up to the buttons on her blouse and began to undo them, one by one, starting from the top. I stood unable to move. _Shit! I was getting my own striptease show. _My cock was pulsing in time with each button that came undone. _If I don't concentrate then I will be next!_

By the time she had undone the last button, she stood inches from me. I swear she was looking at the rather large bulge in my pants. She grinned again, obviously pleased that she had gained the reaction she wanted. I was only too happy to oblige. She stood there with her blouse undone, revealing a dark blue, lacy bra. _My God! I bet she's even got the matching panties on._

I think I must have looked at her for too long because she took another tentative step forward and then I realised what it was I should be doing. _Have I really been out of practice for that long?_

I reached out and placed my slightly shaky hands, gently on her shoulders and pushed the blouse down, revealing the bra straps. The blouse trailed down her slim but toned arms, until it finally floated to the floor by her high heels. I licked my lips at the sight of her creamy flesh, highlighted by that dark blue bra. I trailed my fingers back up her arms, feeling her flesh react to my touch. Goosebumps formed along the trail where my fingers had been. They continued their journey over her shoulders, at which point she shut her eyes and tilted her head back. I leaned forward and took advantage of her sensitive state and kissed her shoulder, just where it met with her delicate neck.

She shuddered. Only momentarily but she did all the same.

My fingers continued their journey over her collar bone and to her chest, finally reaching the soft flesh that spilled out from the top of her bra. My kisses followed the direction that my fingers had taken. When they eventually caught up, my hands were cupping her perfect boobs. A perfect fit for each hand. I rubbed my thumbs over the the top of each lace encased nipple, feeling how hard they already were. _God, she is so responsive!_

My hands continued downwards on their journey, skimming her small waist and came to rest on her hips. She had too many clothes on, I decided and reached for the button and zip on her skirt. As I pulled down on the zip, the skirt more or less, slid down her legs at its own will. It pooled at her feet, making a gentle wooshing sound.

I looked down for a moment to confirm my suspicions. _Damn! It is a matching set. _Her head straightened up and she gazed into my eyes once again.

"Mr McCarty, you seem to be rather over dressed for this lesson, don't you think?" I inwardly groaned at her use of the word 'lesson'. _Oh yes, I'd be only too happy to attend her lessons. I'd never cut class and as for coming early, I'd like to think that that would be a rare occurrence._

She reached up to my button down and began to deal with the buttons deftly. She kissed my flesh each time a button was released, causing me to shiver at the delicate touch of her pouty lips. I watched as she slowly made her way down my torso until she came to the last two buttons that were tucked inside my waistband.

I inwardly smirked as, instead of pulling the shirt out from the confines of the waistband, she undid the belt and button. She then undid the last two buttons. Her fingers brushed against the sensitive flesh of my happy trail. My cock twitched in response. Of course she noticed and looked up at from under those dark lashes. Her hands reached up to my shoulders under the shirt and I shut my eyes, relishing her gentle touch. Before I could comprehend anything, the shirt was gone and she trailed her fingers down my chest, over my hard nipples, down my rock hard stomach until she reached the open waistband. _Oh God yes! I know what's coming next!_

I took a deep breath, exhaling over the top of her head. She was just too much. It was almost like torture. _Sweet, sweet torture._

In one swift movement the pants were down around my ankles. She still had two items on. _One too many._

I reached around the tops of her arms, to her back and followed the line of her bra, arriving quickly at the clasp. Gently unhooking it, I slid the garment down her arms and to the floor. I took in the sight of her. She was delicious. I licked my lips again and cupped her left boob in my hand. She was so warm and soft.

As I took her nipple in my mouth she moaned, grabbing at my boxer shorts, pushing them down to join my pants. The cool air immediately hit my cock but didn't diminish it's soldier like stance. He was ready and willing for action. As I kissed along her flesh from one boob to the other, not wanting to play favourites, she wrapped her hand around my cock, gently moving her hand along the length of it. She grazed the slit with her thumb and trailed my juice around the head. With my mouth over her left boob I groaned at the sensation and felt the vibrations on her flesh, through my lips. I sucked at her boob and then turned my attention to my hands.

I reached for her panties. _They might be dark blue but they have got to go. _

The whole time I watched her face. Her eyes were shut. The gentle flush on her face begged me to continue. My hand trailed down her stomach and came to rest at her folds. I hadn't felt anything so wet for such a long time. _Did I really have this affect on her? Was all of this just for me?_ Yes, my head answered and so did my cock.

I carefully stepped out of my pants and boxers, still at my ankles, not taking my hand away from her. I could feel her pulsate against my fingers, inviting me in. _How much would she be able take? Would I be pushing my luck at three?_

I began with one. Slowly but surely my middle finger entered. Her warm throbbing walls caressed the digit as she let out a moan. Her grip on me tightened for a moment, the pressure just right. _Damn, she's good at this._

Her lips parted again as I reached further inside her. I captured her mouth with mine just as she moaned again. I had begun to anticipate her reactions. As our tongues danced, her walls expanded. _Time for number two._

I withdrew my middle finger just a little and placed the index next to it. As they made their way back up, her arousal spilled down their entire length. I captured the next moan in my mouth and returned it to her as she gripped me tighter.

She pulled away from my mouth. I watched as she took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes.

"I can hardly stand any more." She whispered. I knew how she felt.

"You lead, I'll follow." I breathed. _Right now I'd follow you anywhere_.

She let go of my cock and I gently removed my fingers. We stood for a moment, I lifted my fingers to my mouth. A single eyebrow arched at the realisation of what I was going to do. She watched as my tongue licked along the length of my fingers. She tasted so sweet. I licked them clean as she stood transfixed, her boobs heaving with her heavy breaths.

As she backed up towards the coffee table, I was once again able to let my eyes take in all of her. _She's still got those heels on. Good._

I slipped off my shoes and socks quickly, not breaking my gaze on her and moved forward to where she now stood. I registered the softness and almost immediate warmth, beneath my feet.

She reached for my hand and slowly sank to the floor, pulling me down with her. I placed my hand at the back of her head and gently laid her down. As her hair fanned out, it was then that I saw the reason for the softness and warmth beneath us. It was a large sheepskin rug. _Perfect._

I hovered over her, resting on my knees, perfectly placed between her legs. As I moved my hand from behind her head, I trailed it down the length of her pulsating, pink flesh. My eyes followed the trail, noting every peak and every dip in her torso. I then placed my hands either side of her body, digging my fingers into the soft, furry pile.

I reached down and kissed her mouth, as she snaked her arms around my neck to pull me closer. I pulled away just as I felt her tongue touch mine.

"Right now the lesson is, that I have waited too long for this Ms Swan." As the words filtered through her brain, I lowered my body to hers, stretching out my legs behind me and positioning my cock at her throbbing entrance.

She nodded to me and bent her legs, to open herself up for me just a little more.

"Duly noted, Mr McCarty." She grinned and took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and shutting her eyes as I entered her.

I had to be still for a moment. The build up had been such, that my resolve to restrain the surge, might not hold. I shut my own eyes to concentrate. I wanted her to enjoy this as much I knew I would.

I began to rock backwards and forwards, coating my cock in her arousal. With every thrust I reached deeper and deeper. Her flush darkened as each small climax eminating from her core, registered with the rest of her body. I lost count after five as my own urge to spill into her intensified.

She reached her arms above her head and fisted the rug, pulling at it and lifting it off the floor.

I lowered my arms, elbows either side of her now, grazing my own flushed chest against hers. Her hard nipples stroked me with every movement.

As I moved backwards and forwards. Backwards and forwards. She held me in a trance.

As her heart rate increased, the pulse in her neck throbbed, delightfully, pumping the blood around her body and intensifying her colour to that of pomegranate juice.

"Oh fuck!" I growled. The surge in me pulsing, at the base of my cock. My stomach muscles had clenched hard and fast.

"Oh God, yes!" She moaned. The pleasure I was giving her, clearly evident in the movements of her walls, clamping down around me.

I felt her legs wrap around my waist, pulling me deeper into her. And then I felt those heels press into my back.

"Holy fuck!" I moaned, squeezing my eyes firmly shut. I was now on my way to heaven.

I captured her lips with mine and plunged my tongue deep into her mouth, immediately rewarded with the touch of hers. As the next thrust filled her further, the build up in me began to surge forward along my length. _Slowly, slowly. _I told myself.

The last thrust came, reaching what felt like the very centre of her. I opened my eyes to steal a glance at her flushed face and panting body, now wet, not just on the inside but on the surface too.

And there it was the tell tale signal of the end. My mind went blank as I shut my eyes again to allow the sensations course through my entire body. The rush of blood. The contracting muscle that enabled my release to spill into her. Her walls clamped down tighter than before. I didn't think it possible

We both moaned at the same time. Holding on to each other for dear life as we rode out the tidal surge. She milked me for all I was worth.

I lowered myself down, gently. I shivered as the sweat on my back began to cool me, burying my face in her neck and once again inhaling her scent. She disconnected her legs from around my waist and lowered them, to rest.

She gently trailed her hand down my back. My flesh came alive with goosebumps.

"That was a very fulfilling lesson, Mr McCarty." She breathed next to my ear, sending another shiver down my spine.

"Indeed Ms Swan. Very fulfilling." I kissed her temple.

"I fear our meetings will have to come to an end now, Mr McCarty." My heart gave a little jolt.

_Of course this couldn't continue. It's rediculous of me to think that we would carry on like this. She would be in so much trouble and I know that Tom would disown me._

_Why is it whenever something feels so right, it is invariably so wrong?_

I pushed myself up onto my hands, disconnecting from her slowly, not wanting too. I then drew up my knees under me and sat back on them. I took one last lingering look at her, spread out before me. If nothing else I would have this memory of her.

I stood and reached out my hand to her. She took it gratefully and I helped her up to her feet. Without a word I turned and retrieved my clothes that were scattered on the floor. I heard her gentle footsteps behind me as she left the room. I dressed quickly, not wanting to drag out the inevitable.

With my car keys in my hand, I headed for the door. I resisted the temptation to look back. If there was one thing I had learnt over the last few months it was just that.

Don't look back!

-------------------------------------

**Author's note; **Many thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. If you liked it or loathed it, just let me know by hitting the green button. Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note;** Firstly I would like to thank you all, once again, for voting for the o/s which is now the first chapter, in the UNFmett contest. Once the reality of the result sunk in, I've had a smile on my face ever since. So, onward with the story. This chapter gives us a little more insight into Emmett's life and we meet a few more characters. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I love to use the characters in yet another situation.

* * *

When I arrived back at mom and dad's house I parked up for a little while. I needed some time to think. To process what had happened. Besides, my mind was still too full of Ms Swan to be able to hold any kind of sensible conversation. Mom would pick up on that straight away. This was something that I really didn't want to talk about.

I leaned forward, my hands clasped at the top of the steering wheel and rested my forehead on the back of my hands.

What the hell had I done?! I wanted to be with her so much all of the weeks we were having our meetings. I didn't regret what had happened. I wouldn't regret that, ever!

Her words filtered through my brain again, 'I fear our meetings will have to come to an end now, Mr McCarty.' I had wanted so much more but she obviously only looked on our encounter as basically a one time event. I gripped the steering wheel hard, feeling like a total idiot.

I suppose the emotion that I felt at the moment was one of having been used. It was certainly a new feeling for me to process. Love 'em and leave ' was the motto I used when I was younger. Commitment was not an idea that I even entertained then. Was this how the girls felt after I had got what I wanted from them and then bolted out of the door, still doing up my pants?

Having been in a solid relationship for some eleven years, until recently, all my past and very brief relationships, were now a distant memory.

If that _was_ how the girls felt then I fully deserved to be feeling like this now.

No one had ever told me what an idiot I was for treating the girls like that. No....no that's not quite true. My brother Edward told me a few times that my actions would come back to bite me at some stage in my life. It seemed that this was _that_ time. I suppose if she hadn't been the object of my desire for all of those weeks it wouldn't hurt me now. Maybe if she hadn't been so damn perfect, I wouldn't feel so rejected. I'd have probably felt a degree of relief instead.

I lifted my head and quickly checked the clock in the dashboard. I'd been sitting in the car for about ten minutes. I'd have to go into the house at some point. It was Tom's bedtime soon and we still had a fifteen minute drive to get home.

I rubbed my face with my hand to refocus my mind on going inside the house. As I shifted in the seat I felt something dig into the top of my thigh through my pants. I patted my jeans pocket and felt the hair clip that I had put in there during our 'meeting' in the classroom. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at it for a moment. I would have to somehow get it back to her. There was no way I wanted her to think that I had kept it, God forbid, as some sort of trophy or even as a reminder of her. After all I would never forget her. My mind was still full of her. I inhaled deeply and placed the clip in with the CDs in the dashboard, hopped out and locked up the Jeep.

I hesitated at the front door for a moment, my hand gripping the door handle. I took a deep breath once again to calm my pounding heart and entered the house.

"Hi, mom!" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. It might just throw her off the scent that there was something not quite right.

"Hi, honey!" I smiled to myself. Mom's greeting always did make me smile and feel welcomed home.

I was the only one in the family she called honey. I suppose being the eldest afforded me an affectionate title. Edward always had preferred to be called by his name, something of course I could not bring myself to do. Being the older brother meant that I held a certain amount of authority over Edward. I called him Eddie most of the time. He hated it which only had me using the nickname even more. When we were younger he would become quite agressive about it. Physically I would always win a fight. If there was any verbal confrontation then of course Edward had the upper hand. We were total opposites in every way. To look at and our personalities. Most people we met seemed to struggle with the idea that we were brothers at all. Even I wondered how on earth it was that we came from the same gene pool.

Mom's gentle voice came from the kitchen. My favourite place in the whole house. It was as many people described it, the hub of the household. When we were kids, Edward and I spent most of our time either in the kitchen nagging mom for food or playing out in the back yard with mom watching on from the kitchen window. I learnt how to cook spending so much time in the kitchen. Mom didn't mind in the least. As I got older I was actually a big help to her. I could beat together the eggs quickly as well as the batter for pancakes and get plenty of air in the mixtures for sponge cakes. I became her right hand man as far as the kitchen was concerned so it was no surprise to her or dad for that matter, when I decided that I wanted to go to Culinary School to complete my education. I graduated with flying colours. The best in my year.

It actually meant the Edward and I had a little more in common. He had become quite the wine connoisseur and after he spent some three years in France, he also became a bit of a French cuisine snob. He worked over there, learning the language and working in restaurants until he levitated to the heady heights of managing a small cafe on the Champs Elysees.

It was the death of an uncle and inheriting a large amount of money that brought Edward home again. He decided to open his own restaurant with his new found wealth.

It was the best idea he had come up with in a long time. He had a good business head on his shoulders. He knew all about food and wine and was very able to make people feel welcome. His only weakness was that he could barely cook.

So of course that's where I came into my own. Since moving, as far as the family were concerned, the logical thing for Edward to do was to employ me in his restaurant. At first it wasn' t something I was able to do full time.

I was still adjusting to being a single man and single dad over everything else. Work took a back seat for a time while Tom and I got to know each other a little better. Taking on the role as his primary carer was quite a shock to my system. I had only ever been there for him either first thing in the mornings or on my days off. Working as a chef was a very demanding job. The hours are long. But I never thought that she would use that excuse to have an affair and walk out on us.

When I was at home I always made sure that she and I spent time together. When Tom was at school for the few hours before I had to be at work I would always make sure that we did everything together. As far as I was aware everything was okay. She didn't say that she wasn't happy. Not even a hint. And I really didn't think that she would leave Tom with me when she walked out. She loved him so much. I just couldn't understand how she could do that to him. He adored her. They spent so much time together. He was her 'little man'.

So now that we've settled into a routine, I'm working full time at the restaurant. Having my brother as my boss worked out well. He gives me all the time I need to take off if it concerns Tom. So the last weeks, attending the after school appointments haven't been a problem. I had a very good second in charge in the kitchen who was eager to forge ahead in his career. He had a vision of opening his own restaurant one day and therefore wanted to learn as much as possible while he worked for Edward and under my guidance.

Mom took on the role as substitute mom to Tom. Our usual routine was that I would take Tom to school in the mornings and then grab a couple of extra hours rest before work and then mom would collect him from school and he would stay at their house for the night. We would stay at mom and dad's house while I worked and then on my days off and when Tom was off school we would stay at our place, so that we'd have uninterrupted time together. The majority of the holidays he would stay with mom and dad or with my little sis Alice, Peter and Jake, their dog.

"How did the meeting go?" Mom asked as she quickly put together something for me to eat. I took a sneek peek into the play room to see if Tom was there.

"He's in the TV room, honey." Mom began noticing my action. "He's watching Animal Planet. It's Grizzly Bears this week." She added with a smile. I nodded and wandered over to the TV room and pushed the door wide open.

"Hey buddy!" I called over to him. His eyes didn't leave the TV screen but he raised his hand slowly and gave a small wave in my direction. I leaned against the doorjamb to wait for him to verbally acknowledge my presence.

"What did Ms Swan say about me dad?" He asked, his tone a little distant. His eyes were still focused on the Grizzly Bears fishing for salmon very successfully.

"It seems buddy that you're doing really well. Ms Swan says that you're even being nice to the girls!" I could see his mouth curl up into a cheeky grin.

"So do you still have to see Ms Swan after school?" I shut my eyes for a moment and raked my fingers through my hair. My stomach knotted before I spoke.

"No, buddy. No more meetings. You just keep up the good work and good behaviour and we'll be just fine." I reassured him.

"Okay, dad. No problem." He looked over to me at that point and gave me small smile. He had understood my words loud and clear. As he turned his attention back to the Grizzly Bears and their meet and greet habits, I pushed myself off the doorjamb, turned and made my way back to the kitchen.

"No more meetings. That's good news." Mom said as she took my dinner out of the microwave and placed it on the breakfast bar with cutlery, ready for me to eat. She smiled at me, proudly, looking at me over the top of her spectacles that were perched on the end of her nose. Her hazel eyes quickly scanned my face.

"Yep it is, mom. Ms Swan is very pleased with him so she said that there was no need for anymore meetings." I turned my attention quickly to the meal in front of me making sure that she wouldn't be able to look into my eyes. Everytime I said Ms Swan's name, my stomach flipped and the image I now had of her laying on the sheepskin rug in front of me was bringing my cock to life once more. Fuck, how I wished she'd not been so good.

Mom made small talk as I ate a large plateful of spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread.

"What have you got planned for the weekend with Tom?" I swallowed the last forkful and washed it down with a mouthful of beer from a bottle mom had found in the fridge for me.

"We're going swimming tomorrow and Jasper is coming over Sunday with his daughter, Tanya for lunch." I informed her. Our busy weekend meant that she wouldn't see Tom until Monday after school. She would pout about it for a few minutes but then once she realised how much she would get done without him being around, she would soon perk up. Unless Animal Planet was on, Tom was the kind of kid that needed to be entertained.

"And how is Jasper settling in at the restaurant?" I finished the beer, placed the empty bottle down on the breakfast bar and nodded thoughtfully.

Jasper's wife died some ten months ago of cancer. It was sudden and fast. Too aggressive to operate on apparently. Tanya is the same age as Tom and in his class at school. She didn't say a word at school or at home for that matter for quite some time, until Tom started at the school. They seemed to have this connection. I thought it was a bit weird at first but Ms Swan assured me that it would do them both good. And of course she was right. As always.

"Really good, mom. He's at home behind the bar and very much in charge. Edward doesn't need to worry about drink going missing anymore. We're lucky to have him on board. And Tanya and Tom seem to have struck up quite a friendship from what we can tell. They get on really well. She talks non stop to Tom but then at home she hardly says a word. Jasper doesn't worry about it now like he used to. He's just happy that she has found somebody she can relate to." I smiled to myself at the thought of how quickly Tom was learning the art of 'girl speak'.

Everytime Tanya came to visit her face would light up the minute she saw his cheeky face. I must admit with his mother's blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes, not to mention the dimples he'd inherited from me, he was going to break hearts when he got older. I was sure, in a few more year's time I would be having a father son talk. There would be some new information that I would now have to include in that conversation. Like how it's not a good idea to use women for instant gratification.

Tom wandered into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He stood next to me and leaned against my side.

"Are we going home now dad?" I looked down at him and smiled.

"Sure thing buddy. Got all you're stuff together?" He nodded against the side of my torso and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Grandma made sure I did my homework too, dad." God he was really trying so hard. He really did deserve to have a good weekend of fun.

"Come on then, let's go home and get you to bed." He pushed himself away from me and went over to the corner of the room to retrieve his school bag. As he walked back over to me he looked so tired that I took pity on him and took the bag from his shoulder. He gave me a small smile and walked over to mom to give her a hug goodbye.

"Goodnight, grandma. I'll see you Monday." He hugged her waist and she bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Have a lovely weekend with dad, won't you. Tell me all about it on Monday. Love you, sweetheart." They hugged one more time and then parted. Mom reached up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Have a good time together. And cheer up!" She said, hugging me a little longer than usual. God she was good! How did she notice anything?

I gave her a small smile neither agreeing with her nor disagreeing. I just hoped that that would be the end of any kind of potential conversation about her hunch.

* * *

The weekend went really well. We had a great time swimming and I even got Tom to do a fairly reasonable dive off the first diving board. He didn't appear to have any fear of the height so we would be able to work on that ability in time. I didn't want to push him too hard too quickly. He was doing well with the karate lessons for now so the swimming and diving would do as a fun thing for now.

Of course the lunch on Sunday was the hightlight of Tom's weekend! Tanya looked particularly happy to see him. They both disappeared into the back yard, Tanya talking animatedly about her grandparents getting a new dog and how she took it out for a walk the day before. They both loved animals and dogs in particular so now they had another common interest.

Jasper's inlaws and parents shared in looking after Tanya during the week and at the weekends when Jasper worked. He was in the fortunate position that he had both sets of grandparents willing and eager to help out. I had always gotten on well with my inlaws but since the break up they had been rather distant. I didn't want them to feel awkward in any way about the situation and the fact that we moved away made it that much easier for everyone as far as being embarrassed was concerned.

The only one I felt sorry for in this whole situation was Tom. He loved both sets of grandparents, so not being able to see his mother's side of the family, at least for now anyway, was quite hard on him. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet it seemed to him that he was the one person being punished by what had happened.

My inlaws still rang on occasion mainly to speak to Tom and find out how he was doing but of course he would get upset that they would contact and yet his mother seemed incapable of doing so. He had begun to resent them because in his eyes they should be convincing his mom to ring and speak to him. He had given up asking them to get her to ring him. Either the request fell on deaf ears or their instructions were such that they were not to talk about her to him, for some unknown reason.

I still couldn't work it all out. And by now I was beginning to think that I shouldn't waste my time trying to do so.

So the Sunday went well. Jasper and I had a couple of work orientated things to discuss while the chicken was roasting and by the time we sat down in the dining room to eat, all work related chat was over and done with.

As the kids settled down to eat, their conversation inevitably turned to include their teacher.

"My dad doesn't have to go to meetings anymore, Tanya." Tom announced proudly as he tucked into his chicken and salad. Tanya nodded and smiled at him.

"Hey that's good news, Tom." Jasper directed at him. "She's some teacher, huh?" He added, smiling at Tom. I inwardly groaned, yeah some teacher!

Tom's face lit up. "She sure is Mr Whitlock." He nodded enthusiastically. And then he turned to me. "Dad can I get Ms Swan a present?" I looked up from my plate and frowned at him curiously. What on earth would he want to do that for?

"Why would you want to do that, Tom?" I asked gently.

"It was her birthday a few weeks back and I only just found out. Tanya told me." I knew at that moment that there was no way I could change his mind about getting her a gift.

"Okay, buddy. You'll have to have a word with grandma tomorrow and maybe she'll have some idea as to what would be good to get for Ms Swan." I wouldn't know where to start. But then again anything I could think of would certainly not be appropriate. I shut my eyes tightly to erase a vision of her in a black baby doll. At that moment I felt sure that everyone around the table was able to read my dirty mind. I pulled myself out of the Ms Swan haze and mentally chided myself to behave.

"Thanks, dad." He smiled brightly and looked over at Tanya. It was as if they shared a secret between them.

"Dad?" Tanya asked in a timid voice. Her blue eyes were pleading with him. Jasper looked up at her a little taken aback. Up until today Tanya had never spoken at the dinner table. This was a first. "I'd like to give Ms Swan a present too." She added, looking at her father hopefully.

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, of course Tanya. You can sort that out with Nana tomorrow after school. Maybe you could go with Tom and his grandmother to get something. Knowing how much you two think alike, you don't want to end up getting the same present do you?"

She turned, looking at Tom and nodded at him. Her pretty strawberry blonde hair shook gently, bouncing on her shoulders. "Would you like to do that, Tom. We could get two really nice presents for her." Tom nodded vigourously and smiled back at her.

"Deal!" He said. His enthusiasm was palpable.

Jasper and I just looked at each other for time, both of us stunned for two entirely different reasons.

* * *

Monday morning I dropped Tom off at school as usual.

"Have a good day, buddy." I encouraged as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He turned and beamed at me.

"See you in the morning, dad." He answered and shut the car door.

I watched as he walked towards the school gate and then across the yard. And there she was. Standing in the sunshine ready to greet her class on their way into the building. Her hair was down today, reminding me of the clasp that I still had in my possession. The waves tumbled down over her shoulders just as they had Friday, late afternoon. She was wearing her standard blouse, white today, a tight black skirt and those 'fuck me shoes'. Her eyes scanned the yard and she saw Tom walking over to her.

Immediately she smiled at him and my heart skipped a beat. God knows what it would have done if she had smiled at me at that moment! A short exchange ensued and Tom turned in my direction and lifted his hand to wave to me. It was our usual morning ritual but this morning I really wished she hadn't been standing there. Her eyes shifted focus from Tom over to the direction where he was waving. I gave a small wave back at him and noticed her staring at me.

I couldn't work out because of the distance, whether she was angry, disappointed or simply indifferent toward me. She simply looked beautiful. My cock reacted of course, as soon as the message had been delivered from my brain that she was in fact looking intently at me.

And then she did something that I really didn't expect. It left me feeling relieved somehow in that split second, as though I had nothing to worry about. That everything was still as it was after Friday's meeting. I felt the relief wash over me as she stood there looking amazing with Tom making his way happily inside. I swallowed hard and risked a small nod.

And all it took was for her to give a simple but all important smile.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** Well, he wasn't expecting that, was he? I'm sorry that I'm leaving you on a little bit of a cliffy but it was the best place to finish this chapter. Join Emmett again soon for the next chapter. In the meantime I would love to read what you think of this story so far. Take care until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note;** Many thanks for the recent reviews and to those of you who have added this story to your Favourites/Story Alerts Lists. You are very kind. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I have contributed to the making off BD in a small way by seeing New Moon three times. It was goooood!

* * *

We gathered around the large Party Table situated in the back of the restaurant, in order that the entire staff were comfortably accommodated for the weekly meeting. This week it was our Commis Chef, Mike, who was in charge of putting together the meal for the meeting. The plates of Smoked Salmon Carbonara were passed down the table until everyone sat ready to eat.

Mike waited anxiously for feed back. I dug my fork into the concoction and filled it generously. It looked good and smelt even better. I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"So far, so good Mike." He held back his smile until I finally ate the portion. It was good, very good indeed. I looked over to him and smiled. He immediately relaxed.

"Okay, everyone. Thanksgiving is two weeks away." Edward began, bringing our attention to the meeting as we ate. "I need to have the names of guests you'll be inviting by the end of this week. Mike, your in charge of the menu for that day." Edward looked over to him and nodded to backup the decision that had been made just moments ago.

"Thank you Edward. I'll get that sorted out as soon as possible." Mike smiled enthusiastically. He was like a dog with two tails at that moment. I just hoped his enthusiasm wouldn't cloud his skills in the kitchen between now and then.

"I need the menu from you by Wednesday, okay?" Edward instructed Mike with one of his 'no nonsense' looks. Edward was well aware as to how distracted Mike could get. This would keep him in check. The smile on Mike's face faded for a moment as Edward's instruction sunk in. He gave Edward a decisive nod. Message received and understood.

The menu for the up and coming week was quickly discussed so that any queries could be answered and then as usual time was set aside to talk about any problems that people might have. Thankfully this week, it seemed that there weren't any problems.

After we'd all finished eating the meeting finished and we began to clear the table, ready to be re-set.

Mike approached me in the kitchen before we set to work.

"Thanks for that Emmett. I won't let you down." I looked at him pointedly and gave him a friendly slap him on the back.

"No Mike. You won't be letting _me_ down if the Thanksgiving dinner is a failure. You'll be letting yourself down. Just remember to keep focused." He nodded and tied a clean apron around his waist. "Right, lets get to work everyone!" Suddenly the kitchen came alive with the sound of chopping as prep work began.

As I worked my mind wandered to thoughts about the Thanksgiving dinner. This was the first one that I would be involved with since working for Edward. More importantly it was the first Thanksgiving that Tom and I would have without his mother. I already knew who I wanted to invite to the dinner. Ms Swan. The only problem with that was I still hadn't got the courage together to even get out of the car and actually talk to her.

She had written a really nice letter to Tom to thank him for the belated birthday present that he had carefully picked out with mom's help. They had settled on a small jewelry box that was covered in small squares of mirror. Tom loved it and mom thought that it would be ideal along side Tanya's gift of a set of three chocolate scented candles and a gold coloured candle stand. I could just imagine her lighting the candles and the secent filling her living room. Chocolate was the perfect choice. The image of her dark brown eyes looking at me, often appeared in my dreams lately. The resulting hard on the next morning, only meant that I would think about her again whilst dealing with that little problem. It was as though I was some horny teenager all over again. She had well and truly gotten under my skin.

Since the smile she gave me in the school yard that morning, it seemed that standing in the yard every morning, was now her new thing. We were exchanging smiles from that safe distance, every fucking day. What was I afraid of? Since when had I become so anxious about speaking to a woman? The smile meant that everything was okay between us, surely. She'd be ignoring me if she had felt really bad about our time together. I hadn't worked any of it out yet but I was sure that if I didn't get my act together soon, then I'd miss my chance completely.

My mind was in flux for a while as I sat in the office and a had a cup of coffee before the restuarant opened. There wasn't any harm in asking her to the Thanksgiving dinner was there? It was just a kind gesture and couldn't really be considered a date. There'd be too many people in the restaurant that day. All family and friends. My entire family would be there and of course Tom. And then the idea hit me. Tom could invite her to the dinner. I had no doubt that he'd want to do that. But of course maybe I was jumping to conclusions that she'd even be around for Thanksgiving. She'd no doubt have her own family that she'd want to visit. How could I think that she wouldn't be doing that?

As I drained my coffee cup my resolve disappeared like mom's famous gingerbread muffins on Christmas morning. Automatically, I raked my fingers through my hair and shook my head a little to rid myself of the ridiculous idea. God, my nervous habit had been in full flow lately but only when I thought about Ms Swan.

I hadn't even noticed Edward standing at the office door until he spoke.

"Hey, Emmett. What's up? You've been doing that a lot lately. What are you worried about?" Shit! He was the last person I wanted to take note of the return of my nervous habit.

"Nothing!" I blurted out a little too quickly. I took a steadying breath and gave him one of my silly grins. "This will be the first Thanksgiving without her, Eddie." He knew exactly what I meant and I was thankful when he nodded and gave me his 'enough said' look. For now I'd thrown him off the scent. But Edward being Edward, if I kept blaming her for my sudden moods swings, he would get suspicious. He knew that I didn't want her back. We'd talked about that possibility enough times. I assured him that I didn't trust her anymore and besides as the weeks become months and there'd been no contact with Tom let alone me, he knew that even if she'd begged to come back, that was no longer an option.

I hauled myself out of the office and returned to the now bustling kitchen. Work was the best thing for me right now. There'd be no room in my head to think of anything else until the restaurant closed.

* * *

The next morning I should have been a little more prepared for the conversation that was about to happen as we all had breakfast. I sat across the breakfast bar from Tom and watched fascinated as he devoured his cereal and looked hungrily at the plate of pancakes that mom had just served up. Since when had his appitite increased so much? It was as if he had hollow legs.

"So, honey!" Mom began as she served up another batch of pancakes. "Are you going to invite anyone to the Thanksgiving dinner?" I inwardly groaned at her question.

"Mom, I hardly know anyone since we moved." I began. "Besides..." I was about to give all kinds of excuses at that moment which would have been totally unnecessary, when Tom interrupted me. For that I was thankful.

"Dad? Can I invite someone?" He looked at me a little hesitantly, his blue eyes flitting back and forth from mom's face to mine. I frowned slightly. He was never usually shy in asking questions.

"Sure, buddy. Who did you have in mind?" My curiosity was piqued. We already knew that Tanya and Jasper would be splitting the weekend between staying with both sets of grandparents.

"I'd like to ask Ms Swan." He announced. I was stunned at first. I sat there speechless for a moment.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Tom." Mom beamed, as she took her place next to dad. Dad looked at Tom with a grin on his face.

"She might not be around for Thanksgiving, Tom. Don't get your hopes up." Dad took the words right out of my mouth. I sighed inwardly, relieved that I didn't have to speak at that moment. What was the matter with me? I quickly filled my mouth with another bite of my pancake stack.

"Oh, no that's okay. She's not going anywhere this year. We talked about it in class after we practised the play." He sounded so matter of fact and decided about the idea.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, mom smiling at Tom. "So, Tom. Have you invited her yet?" He shook his head slowly as he continued to eat.

"Nope. I want to ask her today. When I get to school." And in his next breath he looked over to me."Dad, will you help me please? To ask Ms Swan!" My mind buzzed with the question. If I said no then everyone would be suspicious. I had to go along with Tom's request.

"Sure buddy. I'll be right behind you when you ask. But don't be upset if she does have other arrangements, okay?"

"Okay, dad. No problem." He sounded so confident of her answer. Right then I wished that I could have as much confidence as him about absolutely anything right now.

Nothing more was said on the subject as Tom and I got ready for the drive to school.

The journey this morning was silent. There were two reasons for that. Tom was preoccupied with the question he was going to ask his teacher and I was desperately trying to keep calm with the prospect of actually standing in front of her and being that close to her again. I tried hard to keep my nerves under control but then I realised that I was absentmindedly raking my fingers through my hair once again. There seemed little point in worrying about it now. Eventually I would stop doing that anymore.

I pulled up in the school parking lot. As Tom jumped out of the car I drew in a large breath. I felt as though I was going to face a firing squad or something. My stomach flipped as I got out of the car and walked over to where Tom was waiting. He slipped his backpack over his shoulders and began to walk slightly ahead of me to where Ms Swan was standing, greeting the children as they headed for the school building.

She looked amazing today. Well actually, she looked amazing everyday. She was wearing her siganture tight skirt, in navy today, with a white blouse and a navy jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail which reminded me once again of the hair clip that was still stashed in with the CDs in the car. As we approached her I glanced down towards the ground. I wasn't sure in that moment if it was wise to look her straight in the eyes. And then her shoes came into view. What was the lesser of the two turn ons. Her eyes or her 'fuck me' shoes? Her eyes definitely because just below her eyes and under that pert little nose of hers, was her mouth that begged to be kissed.

"Good morning Tom! How are you today?" Her voice wrapped around my ears like silk. I hadn't heard her voice in weeks. I shut my eyes for a moment and then lifted my gaze to meet hers. She smiled at him gently and looked up to me, giving me another smile and a small nod.

"I'm fine thank you Ms Swan." He stood in front of her and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. I rested my hand on his shoulder to give him the reassurance that he needed at that moment. He prepared himself to ask the big question. I envied his bravery. This could either swing one way or the other for him and at seven years of age, this was big.

"Ms Swan?" He began finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. Would you like to come to our Thanksgiving dinner?" He had done well. I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, her surprise was clear. She parted her lips and then spoke. Her gaze didn't leave his face.

"Yes, Tom. I would love that. You'll have to give me the details." Tom stood transfixed for a moment. His blue eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was open but no sound came out. I chuckled at his reaction and Ms Swan smiled at him once again.

I patted his shoulder gently to bring him out of his trance. "I'll give Ms Swan the details, buddy. You go ahead and get into class." He turned to me and smiled broadly.

"Okay dad." And then he was gone.

We both watched him disappear through the door. She turned back to me, frowning slightly.

My stomach flipped again. Something in her look told me that she had a question to ask. I swallowed hard and waited. She smiled politely at the last couple of children as they greeted her on their way in. I was rooted to the spot. I wanted to step closer to her. I felt drawn to her but something in me held me still. As the last child shut the door she looked up at me, her eyes searching my face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked gently. I frowned slightly not sure what it was she was asking about.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" I breathed. It was becoming really hard for me to form the words.

"You left so quickly that night." She stepped forward just one step and my heart skipped a beat. I felt as though I couldn't breath. She totally surrounded me at that moment. Everything that happened that night came flooding back into my mind. Everything that I had tried so hard to file away was now playing out in my mind once again.

I searched for the right words for a moment. I had to shut my eyes to disconnect from her just to think. "You said that the meetings would have to come to an end." I opened my eyes again and held her gaze. I could only tell her the truth. I couldn't make up some idiotic story, whatever it might have been.

She gave me a small smile that reached her eyes and she tilted her head slightly to one side, exuding an air of kindness, not disappoinment.

She looked down at the ground for a split second and then up at me again this time with a broader smile. "I meant the meetings about Tom. Not our meetings." She said pointedly.

As her words filtered through to my brain and the significance of them came took hold, I smiled. My God! How wrong could I have been?! I had walked out of her apartment that night not really understanding the full meaning of her words. I mentally scolded myself for having not waited and and asked for clarification. I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I....." I felt as though I was now babbling and shut my mouth firmly, pleading to her with my eyes.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" I nodded. We most definitely had to talk. No more jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"I have your work number on file. Is it alright if I ring you later? What would be a good time?" She asked gently.

"Umm... anytime between three and four would be okay, if you can manage that." I sighed visibly, finally relaxing under her gaze.

"I'll do that. Speak to you later, okay?" She raised her eyebrows and waited for confirmation.

"Absolutely." I replied. I watched her as she turned and walked up the steps into school. As soon as the door closed, it seemed that the glue that was keeping me in my place finally gave up its hold on my feet.

I turned and made my way back to the car. By this time my stomach was doing somersaults. I had to take a few deep breaths as I brought the car to life and set off to pick up a few things for today's menu. The fact that she had said yes to coming to the Thanksgiving dinner was slowly taking root in my mind. I was so sure that she would say no. The odds seemed at the time, to go against her answer being a yes.

I smiled the whole time as I picked up the items from the market and was still smiling like some silly school boy when I parked the car at the restaurant. As I carried the box of groceries into the kitchen I had managed to calm down the broad smile on my face to a more toned down affair. For the time being I really didn't need Edward asking questions. I just wanted to enjoy this feeling for the few days before I had to tell Edward about the guest Tom and I would be bringing to the Thanksgiving dinner.

"Emmett? Jessica is going to be a little late today. Something about her mother not being very well." Edward called out across the kitchen, as I unpacked the box.

"Okay, Eddie! No problem!" I called back to him. I smiled to myself. I didn't usually use his nickname at work but at that moment I was the only person in the kitchen. I just had to do it. He huffed loud enough for me to hear as he left the kitchen and I chuckled to myself.

I quickly changed into my chefs whites in the changing room. I washed my hands and set about working at Jessica's station. The menu only required one batch of pastry today. I wrapped the finished pastry in clingfilm and put it on the upper shelf in the fridge ready for when she got in.

Just a few minutes later and everyone began to arrive for the day. Jasper stuck his head around the kitchen door and announced that the coffee pot was ready. I for one was ready for a cup. I helped myself to a cup as Jasper busied himself with stocking up and we made a little small talk before I decided that the conversation was veering towards Thanksgiving and the inevitable questions. I made an excuse that I had to place some last minute orders and tucked myself away in my office for a while.

I looked at the telephone on the small desk, in front of me. My thoughts drifted as to what I was even going to say to her when she rang. I'd have to wait and see what she had to say. That would be the best way to approach the whole situation. Guess work seemed not to be my forte. That was one thing I was now sure of; no more guess work.

Jessica finally arrived in plenty of time before the restaurant opened. Without any hesitation she quickly made her apologies which I in turn shrugged off and she set to work on making the tartlets. There really was little point in being annoyed with her. She was a good worker and hardly ever took time off. Her mother had recently fallen ill but as yet the doctors were not absolutely sure as to the correct diagnosis. There were going to be more tests done this week. Not a good time for Jessica. Her father had died only a couple of years ago. The worry about her mother was etched on her face. We left her to get on at her station with the knowledge that if she needed help she only had to ask.

Half past three arrived all to quickly and just as the thought popped into my head the phone in my office rang. I quickly wiped my hands in my apron and walked over to answer the phone. I shut the door behind me so that I wouldn't be distracted by the noise in the kitchen and sat down.

"Hello, Emmett McCarty speaking." There was a slight pause at the other end of the phone. Maybe it wasn't her after all.

"Hi, Emmett. It's Bella Swan speaking." Oh my God! It was her. I closed my eyes as her voice drifted down the phone to me. Pure silk. I pictured her in my minds eye as she continued to talk. "Finally I know your first name. Are you okay to talk?" She sounded as though she was smiling as she spoke.

"Yes." I finally replied. "Bella is a lovely name. Short for Isabella, I take it?" I smiled and half turned my back on the door and the kitchen.

"Yes, it is. Emmett I know how busy you must be so I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to get the misunderstanding cleared up. Like I said this morning, it was just the meetings about Tom that were not necessary anymore. He's doing so well. I'm really very proud of him." There was no doubt about the sincerity in her voice.

"It seems that I jumped to the totally wrong conclusion that night. I'm such an idiot." I cupped my forehead in my hand. I had to wait for her to speak. I needed her to lead this conversation. I didn't want to assume anything anymore and mess this chance up, if this was another chance that she was giving me.

"Emmett, I really do want to see you again. I don't know how many times I wanted to ring you to find out how you were. I just didn't want you to get the impression that I was being needy in any way. I really did enjoy our evening together. I....." Her voice trailed off. It was my cue to say something in return. She had been so honest with her feelings. She deserved that much from me.

"Bella, I would love to see you again. I'm really sorry for bolting like that. Do you forgive me?" There wasn't a moments hesitation from her before she replied.

"Oh Emmett, there's nothing to forgive. With everything that you've been going through over the last months, it's no wonder you reacted the way you did. Emmett, would you be able to stop by sometime, whenever it's convenient for you?" My head began to spin. Fuck me! Did she really say what I thought she'd said?!

"Come over to your place?" I blurted out, sounding as though I hadn't heard her properly.

She chuckled softly at me. "Yes, Emmett. I want you to come over to see me. You just let me know when. Have you got a pen handy?" I nodded absentmindedly and then realised the silly thing I had just done. Of course she couldn't see me!

"Yes, yes I have." She dictated her cell phone number to me.

"You can text me anytime during school hours. After four I'm always available to talk."

"Okay, Bella. Thanks. I'll send you a text in a minute and then you'll have my number." Finally my brain was returning to normal, whatever that was now that the vision of her was freshly restored to pole position.

"I'll wait to hear from you then." She said quietly, sounding as reluctant as I was to end the call.

"Yes, we'll talk again soon." I promised. Damn right we would!

"Bye, Emmett." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Bye, Bella." I replied, softly. I sighed as I put the receiver down and immediately picked up my cell and dialled her number, storing it instantly.

_If it's not too late for you I could be at your place by eleven tonight?_

_Emmett._

I sent the message before I began to think too much about it. I wouldn't be in the least unhappy if she said no.

Seconds later she sent her reply. As I read her message my cock twitched in response. Fuck, she certainly knew how to get a reaction out of me!

_I'll be waiting._

_Bella._

As I stared at the tiny screen long enough for the message to be imprinted next to the image of her in my brain, I took a moment to calm myself down. It was almost impossible but I had to get back out into the kitchen as the restaurant was now open and quite a few reservations had been booked for this evening. I rubbed my hands over my face to help get me re-focused as I went back out into the noisy, bustling kitchen.

The evening, although busy, seemed to stretch out in front of me. It's always the same isn't it? When there is nothing to look forward to, time goes by so quickly but when you really want to be somewhere, desperately, time drags. It was just too cruel.

When the evening finally came to an end and the kitchen was in the process of being wiped down, I took advantage of my position in the pecking order of the kitchen, just for once and left early.

After getting changed I had about ten minutes to get to Bella's place. I retrieved my cell phone from my office on the way out and quickly sent her a text to say that I was on my way. As I brought the car to life I received her return message.

_I've poured the wine._

_Bella._

With very little traffic on the road for me to contend with, I arrived ten minutes later. I sat for a minute after I'd parked and looked up to her apartment. There was a dim light coming from the kitchen. And what the hell was I doing sitting in the car? I grabbed the hair clip out of its hiding place and tucked it into my jeans pocket.

After I secured the car I made my way over to the lobby door. Before I even pressed her apartment number, the door clicked, indicating that it was unlocked. As I climbed the stairs to her door, my heart pounded in my chest with anticipation. Then the door opened.

My eyes scanned her from head to toe as I stepped over the threshold. Her beautiful face was tilted up towards mine, looking at me boldly. Her hair hung loose, tumbling over her shoulders. She was bathed in the soft light eminating from a reading lamp, standing in the far corner of the living room.

I stood frozen to the spot when I absorbed what she was wearing. Noticing that I was unable to move, she took one step closer to me and reached up with her hand and stroked my cheek, lazily.

"Hi." She whispered. That was all it took to jolt my mind back to the moment. I pushed the door shut with my foot and in my next breath, took her into my arms and pressed my eager mouth firmly against hers.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to consist of mainly fruit of the citrus variety. So for now I'm leaving you high and dry until next time. Comments please, in the meantime would be very much appreciated. Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note;** Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter and to those of you who have added this story to their Favourites/Story Alerts Lists. You are very kind and loyal. So here we are with Emmett and Bella alone together. I did say that this chapter would be of the citrus variety and I am not the sort of person to let you down. Here we go. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I won a contest with the first chapter of this story!

* * *

She felt like the most amazing thing in the whole fucking world at that moment. Her mouth was so soft and inviting. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She responded immediately as I trailed my hands up her back and laced them through her soft hair. How long had it been since we were this close? Too fucking long, that's for sure. I cradled the back of her head in my hands and pulled her closer to me. As my tongue slid into her delicious mouth that tasted of red wine. My pants tightened. There was just the smallest gap between us but it felt like the fucking Grand Canyon at that point.

I shifted my weight and moved forward to seal the gap. As my now raging hard on, pressed against her body, she moaned into my mouth. I couldnt help but respond, moaning into hers.

I felt her pull her head back slightly but not completely disconnected from my mouth.

"Emmett?" She whispered against my lips, making them tingle.

"Uh huh." I answered, connecting with her lips once again. Our mouths moved together perfectly. There was a time when I did't think that I would ever find someone again that I would want to spend this amount of time just kissing.

I let my hands trail from her head, down the nape of her neck and trace down her back. I hadn't properly taken in what it was she was wearing, as all I could see when she opened the door was her face and the colour purple but my fingers seemed to enjoy the silky sensation beneath them. My hands finally came to rest on the small of her back. I subconsciously kneaded her flesh under the silky material.

"Emmett?" She whispered once more, her lips hovering at mine as she spoke.

"Uh huh." I replied lazily. My brain was now only able to concentrate on one thing at that moment and thinking about anything else certainly did not come into the equation. Where was that sheepskin rug again?

Once again she pulled her mouth away from mine, taking a deep breath. God, I was making her breathless. I smiled against her lips. She responded so well to me. It was as if we had always been together. It was as if her body was made for me. I took my own necessary breath and pressed my lips against her again. I then I remembered she wanted to ask a question. It seemed that we were both so caught up in the moment that all thoughts were forgotten.

"Yes, Bella." I whispered not moving away from her in any shape or form.

"Shall we take the wine into the bedroom?" I leaned back a little and looked into her eyes. Now she had got my attention.

"I'll go where ever you want, Bella. You lead the way. We didn't get as far as the bedroom last time." I grinned.

She pulled away from my hold and looked over her shoulder at me as she walked towards the coffee table. I finally registered what it was she was wearing. I had never seen anything so fucking sexy in my life. She was the sexiest thing alive naked but this warpping had me almost panting. The purple babydoll reached to just about the top of her soft creamy thighs. The fact that it had slits either side, reaching all the way up and seemed to be held together by just thin laces of material in a criss cross pattern, made me wonder if they could be untied. I sure was going to find out.

I watched her intently as she bent down over the coffee table giving me an exquisite view of her perfectly shaped ass. God, kill me now! She had nothing on under that skimpy piece of enticing material.

I swiftly moved forward and stood behind her, reaching around her and taking the bottle and glasses out of her grasp. I needed to concentrate on something and carrying the wine and glasses into the bedroom seemed like a good distraction. She straightened up and stood still for a moment, looking up at me. She gave me a come hither grin and ducked out of the circle of my arms and headed down the small hallway. I followed eagerly. There was no way of getting lost in this apartment but I wanted to keep her delicious and tantalising body within my sights.

She reached what I assumed was the bedroom door and opened it, ushering me in. I stepped into the dark room and waited for a moment for her to switch one of the nightstand lights on. As she did, once again she was bathed in a soft light, emphasizing the rich colour of her hair and beautiful outline of her body.

I placed the bottle and my glass on a nearby cabinet and walked to where she was standing, holding her glass out to her. She took it from me and put the glass to her lips. I watched hungrily as she took a sip of the wine and placed it down in the nightstand next to her. She reached out and took my hand in hers, lifting it to her face and holding it against her soft cheek. As I looked into her face, her eyes were downcast. I needed to look into her eyes.

I brought up my other hand and cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet mine.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes, Bella." I whispered. She smiled back at me and a gave me a small nod.

She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled herself to me, very close. As we kissed my hands slid down her body, along her sides until they came to rest on what I could feel were small bows that bound the thin laces together, either side of her babydoll. I pulled at the bows simultaneously and to my pleasure, they came undone. I worked my fingers up the length of the babydoll undoing the laces as they travelled.

Each time my fingers came in contact with her skin, she moaned into my mouth. This woman was seriously driving me crazy! I traced my fingers along her exposed flesh and under the silky garment, my thumbs running over the outline of her breasts. I could feel the goosebumps form under my touch. That tingling sensation shot through my own body and straight to my ever uncomfortable cock. It was time to step this up a notch.

I moved her gently so that her back was to the bed and ending the kiss, carefully laid her down. Her hair fanned out behind her and she kept her eyes open, watching my face the whole time. She wriggled across the bed a little more.

I began to undress. Her watching me do this was such a turn on. Her eyes darkened with lust with each piece of clothing that I removed. When I finally stepped out of my pants she sat up and moved towards me. I knew instinctively what it was she was going to do. I shut my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I opened them again when I felt her gentle fingers slide down along the waistband of my boxers and begin to slowly push them down over my cock and down my legs They pooled at my ankles and I watched as she placed her lips around my head and kissed it making it throb with the need to be inside her one way or another.

She seemed to know exactly what it was that I needed as her mouth opened and she enveloped me completely.

"Oh. My. God." I moaned. The warmth of her mouth around me was unbelievable. I instinctively rocked forward and she placed her hands on my hips to keep me still. I relaxed slightly and let her take control. She moved her mouth over me, licking and running her tongue along it's full length. My stomach muscles clenched hard as my breathing became my main focus. If not I was going to come then and there. Seeing to my own needs in the mornings was nothing compared to this woman's mouth. This was heaven!

Before I knew what was going on I realised that she had removed her mouth from me and the cold of the air hit my now wet cock. It twitched at the loss of her, as if it were signalling to her to come back and not go.

She tilted her face up to me, showing me how her desire for me was now clearly evident in the form of her soft pink flush. I had the perfect view of her breasts from this angle and my mouth literally watered to suck on them.

She leaned back on the bed again and positioned herself in the middle of it. She held out her arms to me as an invitation; one I was not going to refuse.

I slipped off my shoes and socks, stepping out of my pants and boxers and crawled along the bed leaving kisses on her legs along the way. As I reached the hem of the babydoll I nudged it up with my nose only to be greeted with the heavy aroma of her arousal. She smelt so sweet and even at the angle I was, could see how wet she was for me. I placed a soft kiss over her clit almost tempted to stay there for longer but I continued to kiss her making my way along her torso, the material gathering ahead of me. She reached down and lifted the material completely out of the way and quickly removed it without causing me to break contact with her flesh.

My nose continued to trace along her body. The heady scent of delicate flowers eminating from her was intensified by the heat of her body. She reached down with her hands and threaded her fingers through my hair, tugging at it to bring me closer to her. Miss Swan was growing very impatient. I smiled to myself at her eagerness and traced my mouth up to the underside of her left breast, peppering her with gentle kisses and licked her hardened peak when I reached it, nipping gently and then kissing it before I continued. She writhed with pleasure beneath me, her breathing by this time, heavy and laboured. I reached with my right hand, running my fingers over her right breast making sure that it didn't feel left out. I circled my thumb over its peak and gave it a pinch between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned again and tugged on my head with a little more force, finally bringing my face in line with hers and pulled my mouth down onto hers. She allowed my tongue entry immediately and held my head in such a vice like grip I could hardly believe that this was the same woman under me. Her growing need of me was becoming almost too much to bare.

She moved her legs so that they were now very much apart and happily accommodating my hips between them. The tip of my cock was finally in line with her wet folds. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and she moved ever so slightly down the bed and impailed herself on me, taking me by surprise. I groaned into her mouth at the sensation of finally being where I had wanted to be since our first time together. She fitted me perfectly, like a glove, making me feel warm and protected from the world. All I could feel was Bella. All I could smell was Bella. All I could hear was Bella. And all I could taste was Bella. And all I wanted was Bella.

I set a gentle pace, moving over her but not pressing down on her. I was acutely aware of my size and weight against her own small and delicate frame. We ended the kiss in order to take a much needed breath and she spoke.

Her voice was deep and husky. She seemed to be having problems finding the words.

"Emmett. I need. Your tongue. On my lips." She gasped. I smiled and held still for a moment. She opened her eyes, I assume to gauge my reaction.

"Absolultely, Bella. Anything for you." I slowly slid out of her and reversed my movements making my way back down her body, once again kissing her and worshipping her unbelievable beauty.

As I reached her clit again I teased her and flicked my tongue over it. She writhed again and it was my turn to hold her hips and keep her still. I lay down between her thighs and dragged my nose over her, taking in her scent once again. All I wanted to do right now was please her. My needs could wait. Ladies first, as I had always been taught.

I licked my tongue lazily over her folds tasting her arousal. I then pushed my tongue into her, feeling her soft walls pulsating around me. She was delectable and the sounds that came from her mouth were equally pleasing and spurred me on. I moved my tongue to her throbbing clit that now begged for attention. From what I could tell she was already very close. No doubt she would come within minutes. My mind filled with the sensation of my tongue teasing this tiny part of her that would give her so much pleasure and release. As I moved my tongue up and down over it, I could feel it pulsing in response. Her stomach muscles clenched beneath my thumbs as I held her still. She spread her legs wider apart to heighten the sensations coursing through her body and they began to shake. It wouldn't be long now.

As my pace increased, she began to gasp for air. I looked up at her from beneath my lashes and saw her eyes were firmly shut and her arms where stretched out either side of her and fisting the comforter beneath her as if needing to anchor herself. I slid two fingers into her and moved them in and out reaching what felt like the very centre of her. As she arched her back and trust her breasts into the air with this added sensation, her clit twitched and pulsed. I moved my free hand to the top of her tigh to hold her still.

She suddenly called out my name and at the same time I felt her clit double in size as she climaxed and a fresh dose of arousal spilled down my fingers and into the palm of my hand. I moved my mouth away from her and watched as her body shook and rode out the orgasm to just the point where her legs had almost stopped shaking. I then entered her hard and fast with my cock, making her come again. She immediately brought her legs up and wrapped them around my waist again clinging to me. She let go of the comforter and grasped at my shoulders, pulling me down to her. I was now laying flush to her body. My whole weight on top of her. And then all thoughts vacated my mind as my body went into automatic pilot mode. I didn't need to think this through. I could feel her pulsating around my cock pulling it further and further into her with each thrust. As I moved over her she kissed the side of my face, my cheek, my jaw, my neck. Each kiss spurring me on to our ultimate goal. Another orgasm coursed through her and then another. This woman did nothing in a small way.

I could feel my pace become frantic with the need to spill into her. My breathing matched hers, both of us gasping now and clinging to each other.

"Emmett!" She called, hoarsly. "Emmett, please, please." And that was enough. The force that had built up inside of me and was throbbing at the base of my cock ready to be released, had finally been given the consent that I never knew I needed. As the size of my cock increased by the last inch, I could feel her final orgasm, that was to accommodate me, begin. I spilled into her, groaning with each thrust.

"Bella, oh fuck, Bella. Oh God!" She held onto me tightly, pushing her hips against me and moaning with pleasure.

As my pace slowed, I was breathing heavily. Her grip loosend on me and her hands slid down my arms and came to rest either side of her body. I shuddered as I finally rode out my orgasm and shakily pushed my body away from hers to allow her to take in more air. We were completely spent. I looked down at her and her eyelids fluttered for a moment until she opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling lazily.

I looked down her body. Once again it was beautifully tinged with the colour of pomegranate juice. So delicious I could drink her.

I disconnected from her and she gave a little moan of disapproval. I grinned at her.

"Bella. I need a drink and to lay down for a little while." She smiled back at me and adjusted herself on the bed, leaning up against the headboard so that she was supported enough to take a mouthful of wine from her glass.

I made my way back to the bed and sat upright against the headboard, glass in hand. She certainly knew a good wine to drink. As she shuffled over the bed to rest her head on my chest, I wrapped my arm around her and wondered what kind of food she had in her fridge. I was beginning to feel hungry. It had been hours since I had eaten and I did not intend leaving just yet to go home. Whatever mom had left for me in the fridge, could wait another day.

Bella kissed my chest gently.

"So." She began, bringing my attention back to the room.

"Where are you celebrating Thanksgiving?"

"We hold it at the restaurant. My brother owns it. Since he bought it, our family Thanksgiving's are held there. The staff go too and they bring family along."

"That sounds like a really wonderful thing to do. Will you be cooking?"

"No, that job will belong to our Commis Chef, Mike. He should do a good job of it. He has talent."

"I can hardly wait to go. I suppose I will be Tom's guest, as it was his idea?"

"Umm, well, yes. I think that was the idea. I suppose it would be better to keep us a secret for now."

"Absolutely." She replied and nodded against my chest.

My stomach suddenly growled like an unhappy bear cub. Bella put her hand on my stomach and looked up at me.

"Is that a subtle hint that you're hungry? Let me go and fix you something." As she disengaged from my hold on her, she got off the bed, took another sip of her wine and slipped on a soft lilac robe over her body.

"Let me go and fix something?" I offered as I sat up, feeling slightly guilty that she was running around, willing to do this for me.

"No, you stay right there." She ordered gently, tying the sash of her robe securely. "I'll just do something quick like scrambled eggs." She smiled, as I nodded to her and she left the room.

I relaxed back on the bed and drank some more of the wine. I shut my eyes for a moment thinking about how everything had turned out. I could hardly believe that me, Emmett McCarty had caught the eye of the beautiful Miss Swan. I sighed as I realised how difficult it was going to be, to not to be able to touch Bella at the Thanksgiving dinner. As far as anyone else was concerned she was just the very kind teacher who had taken Tom under her protective wing and helped him in so many ways since we moved here.

The fact that she had also helped me in so many ways would have to wait for the time being.

The aroma of eggs cooking and bread being toasted drifted into the bedroom. It smelt like the best thing other than her, that I had smelt all day. The simple foods are usually the ones that appeal to us the most. Scrambled eggs reminded me of times when I wasn't very well and was one of the foods that mom cooked, that would always cheer me up. Even now she would do the same for Tom if he was feeling a little 'under the weather'.

I opened my eyes when I heard Bella making her way into the room. She was carrying a large plastic tray with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. I straightened myself up and drew the comforter over my body up to my waist. Bella grinned as she set the tray down at the end of the bed.

"That smells really good, Bella. Thanks. Next time I'll cook, okay?"

"Next time?" She smiled at me playfully and slipped under the comforter carefully and then reached down to retrieve the plates of food with the cutlery. I took a plate and cutlery from her and began to eat. She turned her head and looked at me a little seriously for a moment. "Yes, Emmett. Next time." She whispered as she planted a kiss on my shoulder "I've always liked a man who has a good appetite. I love to cook. I find it very relaxing." She added and then began to eat from her plate.

"And I love a woman who can cook." I leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for this, Bella."

"You are most welcome, Emmett. Anytime."

"So that's an open invitation, is it?"

"Yes. You have special privileges." She sighed.

"What like a hall pass?" I joked.

"You, Emmett get to have a pass for every_thing _and every_where_. The hall, the kitchen, the lounge, the bedroom and even the bathroom." She said in a sultry tone. I could already feel my body recovering and hearing her speak like that was only going to make me recover more quickly.

As I set my knife and fork down on the now empty plate, Bella took it from my lap and placed it along with hers, on the tray and set the tray down on the floor. She turned to me and pulled the comforter away from my body and very quickly straddled my lap. This woman really knew what she wanted and when. God, she had my mind spinning.

"Is there any chance that you can stay the night? I'll set the alarm early. I really don't think I can let you go just yet." I smiled at her as she leaned in and brushed her nose against mine. My hands found their way under the silky robe and I lazily began to caress her thighs.

"How can I refuse a request like that? I would be a fool. Set the alarm now, before we forget." I answered. I was already willing and most definitely able. She stretched over to the nightstand, not moving from her place perched on my lap and quickly set the alarm.

"Five thirty okay?" She asked, arching her eyebrows at me.

I nodded. "That'll be fine for me. I can always go back to bed after I've taken Tom to school. But won't it be a little early for you?" She set the clock back down and turned her attention back to me.

"Nope." She began, cupping my face and peppering it with kisses. "I can also get a little more sleep after you've gone. So, no problems." As she finished talking she covered my mouth with hers and caressed my tongue with hers. I could already feel how wet she was. My cock twitched impatiently against her stomach.

She was fucking insatiable. And I loved that about her. I quickly undid the knot that secured the robe and opened it so that I could touch her body again. I kneaded her flesh as we continued to kiss, cupping each breast and rubbing her already hardened and sensitive peaks with my thumbs. She slid forward and snaked her arms around my neck, lifting her body just enough so that she sheathed me entirely. We both moaned and I traced my hands down to her waist and held her steady as she rode me for all she was worth.

This time neither of us wanted to take our time. We both needed to feel the rawness of just coming together as fast and hard as possible. I watched as her body moved over me. She then sat up and reached behind her, gripping the tops of my thighs for leverage as she moved up and down on me. The perfect timing of our orgasm stunned me and left me breathless.

Bella leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulder as we both recovered from the feverish want that had overtaken us. Breathing heavily, she turned her head and kissed my neck. I pushed aside the fabric on her shoulder and sucked and nibbled on the exposed flesh. I felt her body grow heavy with exhaustion and gently repositioned her so that she was laying down. I switched the light off and then snuggled up to Bella, enveloping her in my arms and pulling the comforter over our bodies. It was a good feeling to hold her, to feel the sense of protecting her from anything and everything that would dare to intrude on us.

Before long, Bella was fast asleep breathing evenly and it wasn't long after that that I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter **

**Author's note;** I do hope you liked this chapter. They seem to be getting on very well, don't you think? Press the green button and tell me what you think. Until the next time, take care.


End file.
